Spring Fling
by quietthinker
Summary: The fifth grade dance is rapidly approaching. Will Jimmy find the courage, and the right time, to ask Cindy to go with him?
1. Spring Fling Announced

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Author's Note: This story takes place after season 3.

It was an average, normal Monday in Retroville, Texas. Carl was sitting at his desk drawing a picture of a llama. Sheen was talking to nobody in particular about his newest Ultralord action figure. Libby had her headphones on and was listening to her new CD. Jimmy and Cindy were arguing about who knows what, and Ms. Fowl was correcting papers. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and the bell would ring any second.

"All students please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance," Principal Willoughby said over the intercom. The students did as they were told and recited the pledge. Everyone soon sat down to listen to the announcements. They heard the day's lunch, that the baseball game was rescheduled, Jimmy had won another award, all of the usual things. Just then a new announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Also, fifth graders will have a Spring Fling Dance two weeks from Friday. Admission is free. Punch and snacks will be served. Formal attire is required."

"Wow, a school dance! I thought you didn't get those until Middle School!" Libby said.

"I don't know, I can't dance," Carl said glumly.

"Don't worry Carl, I'll just use my Neutron Dancer 9000 and..."

"NO!" Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy yelled out at once.

"Geez, you make one little mistake," Jimmy began.

"It put me in a coma for three days!" Carl yelled while reaching for his inhaler.

"Fine, whatever," Jimmy said and turned back to his book.

All of the girls ran over to Nick and started flirting, except for Cindy and Libby. After Nick ran into that fire hydrant for the third time on his skateboard they had kind of forgotten about him.

"Class, settle down. Open your books to page 153 and let's get too work," Miss Fowl yelled to the class.

Six hours later school was finally over. All anyone had talked about all day was the Spring Fling. The gang walked over to the Candy Bar to get some milkshakes. They sat down at their favorite booth and placed their order.

"The dance sounds fun, but I don't think that we should be forced to wear formal attire," Jimmy said.

"Are you crazy Nerdtron? It's our first dance! Of course it should be fancy," Cindy was quick to reply.

"I don't mind fancy clothes, I'm just saying we should have a choice."

"Should not!"

"Should too!"

"Should not!"

"Should too!"

Sheen and Libby stared at each other and rolled their eyes. "Man, why do they always have to fight?" Libby questioned.

"They fight because the main reason that they're attracted to each other is the other's intellect. By debating they are showing how smart they are to the other in order to impress them. It is how they flirt, similar to you and Sheen. Sheen admires your looks so you always take special care to do your make-up and hair. You like Sheen because of his hyperactivity, so he flaunts this often," Carl said matter-of-factly while he sipped on his milkshake. Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped. "What? I calls 'em as I sees 'em."

"Anyway, do you want to go to the dance with me Snuggle Bunny?" Sheen asked Libby while giving her his super sad eyes.

"Fine, as long as you agree to never call me that again."

"Ok my little buttercup," Sheen retorted with a smile on his face. Libby buried her head in her hands, but she couldn't help but smile.

"So, who are you going to ask to the dance, Cindy?" Jimmy asked with a sly grin.

"I was thinking Nick," Cindy said.

"What! I mean, fine, whatever. I don't care," Jimmy responded, stuttering on every word, looking like he was going to faint.

"Neutron, I'm kidding. I don't know. I want to go with someone smart, funny, and who looks good in a tux."

"Like a hunk muffin?" Libby questioned. "Ow!" Libby screamed as someone stomped on her foot.

"Oops, sorry," Cindy said with a wide grin.

Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what was going on.

"Well, I gotta go, guys. Goddard's due for his monthly check-up," Jimmy saidwhile getting up.

"Yeah, I got my tai-chai lesson in half an hour."

"I have to finish listening to my new CD."

"I have to go too. Good Llamas Gone Bad is coming up."

"I still have to finish my shake. See you guys tomorrow," Sheen said as his friends walked off. As he was slurping up the remnants of his drink Sam walked by and left a piece of paper on the table. Sheen looked at it and his eyes bugged out. "Hey! You guys owe me ten bucks!" he screamed out the door.


	2. Five Decoraters

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

It was now Friday, only two weeks remained until the big Spring Fling. Everyone was sitting down in Ms. Fowl's classroom, waiting for the bell to ring.

"You know, you guys still owe me ten bucks," Sheen said with a scowl.

"Sheen, come on. I think you owe us more than ten bucks. What about that time that I made you super-smart for that math test?"

"It nearly killed me and destroyed the town!" Sheen yelled.

"Well, if you're going to nitpick," Jimmy said. Just then the bell rang and Mr. Willoughby's voice came over the intercom. After the Pledge of Allegiance was recited he said the usual announcements, but with one small addition.

"Will Cynthia Vortex and James Neutron please report to the office," he stated.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and shrugged. _I haven't blown anything up lately,_ Jimmy thought. _I haven't kicked Jimmy's ass lately,_ Cindy thought. They hopped off of their seats and made their way to the Principal's office. They took a seat and waited in silence for Mr. Willoughby to arrive. After what seemed like hours he finally entered the room and took a seat behind his desk.

"Children, I," was all he had time to say before Jimmy and Cindy interrupted.

"Sheen did it!" they both yelled in unison.

"Um, you guys aren't in trouble. I was just wondering if you guys could do me a favor."

"I guess. What is it?" Jimmy questioned.

"Well, it turns out we don't have anyone to decorate the gym for the Spring Fling. I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to do it."

"Will we get extra credit?" Cindy asked.

"Of course not," Principal Willoughby replied flatly.

"Deal!" Jimmy yelled, which earned him quite a nasty look from Cindy.

"Do you mind if our friends help us?" Cindy questioned.

"Hey, the more the merrier. You guys can do it after school the night before the dance. Just make sure you're out of there by four. And don't wait until the last minute to start planning."

"Ok. Can we head back to class now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, be on your way."

Jimmy and Cindy made their way back to class and took a seat. A few hours later it was time for recess and the gang met outside.

"You guys wanna help decorate the dance?" Jimmy and Cindy asked. Libby, Carl, and Sheen looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"That's great! I was thinking that we should make it a galaxy theme. You know, planets, comets, stuff like that. What's better than a dance under the stars?" Jimmy decided to pitch his idea first. He braced himself for Cindy's reaction.

"Neutron, that is the dumb-, you know what? That's actually not too bad an idea," Cindy replied. She had too admit, it sounded pretty cool.

"Yeah, the dance will literally be out of this world!" Carl shouted. Nobody laughed, and he could have sworn he heard some crickets chirping. "Really, nothing? Come on, that was classic!"

"Anyway, that idea does rock," Libby said, and Sheen quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we can get this done in no time with all of us helping out. Libby will be in charge of music, I'll take care of decorations, Carl and Sheen will do the food, and Neutron will make some cool inventions we can use. Everybody got it?" Cindy said.

"You mean you're actually going to use my inventions? You're not worried that it might get out of control and break one of your precious nails?" Jimmy retorted with a smirk.

"Ok, first of all, you are going to triple test all of your inventions in your lab. Second of all, you're really getting worse at the sarcastic remarks."

"So sorry, m'lady," Jimmy said while giving her a bow.

"That was better, keep practicing," Cindy said as she walked away. "We'll start work tomorrow, let's meet at the Candy Bar after school. See you guys later. Try not to kill yourself in the lab, big brain." _Then who'll I get to take me to the dance? _

_"_Don't worry, I won't," Jimmy said, a small smile spreading across his face. He ran after Cindy and followed her home, they did leave on the same street after all.

"Come on Libs, Ultralord is starting soon."

"Right behind ya," Libby said while rolling her eyes.

_I need a girlfriend, _Carl thought before heading home.


	3. Secrets Revealed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Well, it was noon the next day. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy met at the Candy Bar and ordered some shakes.

"Ok, everybody give me $2.50 right now. I only have enough for myself," Sheen said. Everybody laughed, but Sheen still held his gaze. The other four sighed and handed Sheen the money. "Thank you."

"Well, how's everybody coming alone with their dance preparations?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I have hundreds of CD's we can use. My cousin has a DJ booth that I can borrow. You know, that's so convenient it's strange." Libby stared off into space and thought about that for a moment.

"Me and Carl are going to put a donation jar in each of the fifth grade classrooms. We'll see how much money our parents can give us and then buy all of the food and drinks that we can," Carl stated proudly.

"Well, I got some money from my parents and I know where there's a great party store. I'll definitely be able to get some good decorations. What about you Nerdtron?"

"Well, I'm already working on some cool inventions. I've already got one built that can project a hologram of the stars on the roof. It even has solar flares and meteors moving by. Oh, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy? You guys know that Principal Willoughby gave us some money to buy stuff with, right?"

"Heh, heh," they all kind of mumbled.

_Three years and he finally uses my first name. At this rate we'll be dating when we're in our forties._

So, who are you going to ask to the dance Carl?" Sheen questioned. 

"I'm going stag. Besides, all of the girls are swooning over Nick."

As if on cue, Nick flew by on his skateboard and hit, what else, that stupid fire hydrant. "Every damn time!" he shouted. Jimmy ran to the door and yelled to Nick.

"Your leg ok?"

"Yeah, but I think I broke my arm."

"As long as your leg's ok." Jimmy closed the door and walked back to his table. "He'll live. Anyway, Sheen, are you wearing a tux or a suit?"

"A suit. I wish I could afford a tuxedo, but I'm short around ten dollars," he said while fighting back a tear.

"For goodness' sake, fine. Here's your money." Jimmy said. Everyone gave him his $2.50 except Cindy.

"What? I don't have it on me."

"Fine, here you go Sheen." Jimmy gave him another two fifty.

"Thanks Jimmy." Cindy decided this was one of the rare instances where she could use his first name.

"What are you wearing to the dance Cindy? I've got this beautiful satin strapless dress." Libby checked out of the corner of her eye to see Sheen grin.

"I thought I would just wear a halter top and a mini-skirt." She nearly blew her milkshake out of her nose when she saw Jimmy start to choke. "I'm kidding Neutron." She could barely contain her laughter.

"What? I was just, um, chicken wing, stuck, yeah."

"Right. Anyway, I've got a nice emerald green dress that goes perfectly with my eyes. Don't you think that that would look lovely on me, James?"

"Uh, well, uh, hey Bolbi!" Be right back," Jimmy said, running to the other side of the restaurant. _Lesser of two evils, I suppose_, he thought as he ran away.

"God, do I love doing that," Cindy said while laying back and smiling.


	4. The Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Well, it was the following Monday. As Jimmy walked into Ms. Fowl's classroom he couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Nick explain his broken arm to all the girls in his class.

"Well, there was this little puppy in the middle of the street. Just then I noticed that this huge SUV was barreling down the road. It must have been going fifty, no, sixty miles an hour. The poor little guy just stared at the oncoming car, too scared to move. Without a second thought I ran across the road, scooped him up, and ran to the sidewalk. Unfortunately, I was so worried about the puppy that I didn't see the patch of sand near the sidewalk. I tripped and broke my arm. So I just walked over to the hospital and checked myself in," Nick explained.

"Wow, you're a real hero Nick!" Brittany said.

"Hey, someone has to be," Nick replied while a serious look came across his face.

"You guys check out Wonder Boy over there?" Jimmy asked his friends as he took his seat.

"Alright class, settle down. Today you will be working in pairs on a history assignment. Please pick your partners," Miss Fowl said as she strolled into the classroom.

Cindy and Libby got together, as did Sheen and Carl. _Well, looks like it's just me again, _Jimmy thought. Just then Betty Quinlan walked by.

"Would you mind being my partner, James?" She asked in that flirtatious voice.

"Uh, sure," Jimmy said, keeping his voice low so Cindy couldn't hear.

"Alright, please open your books to page 156 and do exercises one through twenty. We'll discuss it in half an hour," Ms. Fowl mumbled before dozing off.

Cindy looked up from her paper and saw Jimmy sitting awfully close to Betty. She cleared her throat and stared at Jimmy with eyes of fire. Jimmy saw this and got out a ruler and moved one foot away from Betty. Cindy held up two fingers. Jimmy sighed and moved away another foot. First she made him get rid of those soft-focus headshots, now this. _Man, I'm whipped and we're not even dating._

"So, Jimmy, who are you taking to the dance?" Betty questioned while writing down some answers.

"Um, uh, nobody yet."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe," that was all Betty could utter out before Jimmy interrupted.

"I can't go to the dance because I'll be in a coma that night," Jimmy quickly spit out. He could just picture Cindy behind him ready to make a scene.

"What?" Betty asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I mean, uh, I think Bolbi needs me," Jimmy said and walked over to Bolbi. _I could have said Sheen, but oh no, I've gotta pick the slap-dance guy_. Later that afternoon Jimmy was working in his lab on his inventions for the dance when his monitor flicked on.

"Jimmy, I just came to see how your inventions are coming along. Can I come in?" It was Cindy. Jimmy smiled and pushed a button on a remote. He then pushed a button near his monitor that sent Cindy flying down that tube into his lab. "Oh no!" Jimmy yelled out as he rushed over to where the tube ended. He had once again forgotten to put a chair or something under it. He slid across the floor and tried to catch Cindy, but she fell on his back.

"I was expecting a mattress, but whatever," Cindy stated as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Geez Vortex, how much do you weigh?" Jimmy groaned as he got to his feet. Cindy slowly turned around, opened her mouth, but paused.

"Normally I'd insult you, but I will not stoop down to your level today," Cindy said as she walked into the lab. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief, but then a beaker crashed into his head.

"Ow! Those things aren't cheap you know!" Jimmy said while rubbing his head.

"So, where is your stuff for the dance?" Cindy asked with a small grin plastered on her face.

"In this room over here." Jimmy led her towards the area and showed her some of his inventions.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed. Good job. Now I've got to go and make dinner."

"Alright," Jimmy said as he went back to his main computer and Cindy walked towards the exit. Just then another voice yelled out.

"Bye Cindy!"

"Bye Betty!" Cindy yelled out while she walked towards the tube. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Neu-, Neut-, Neutron! What is she doing here?"

"Oh, she's just telling me what she'll wear when I take her to the dance," Jimmy replied.

"You're taking her to the dance! I mean, fine, whatever. But you and her, are, going, together, uh, I don't care, what?" Cindy said while pacing around and rubbing her head.

Jimmy spun his chair around and pushed a button on the remote. Betty disappeared, leaving a quite confused Cindy on the other side of the room. "Just incase you do take Nick," he said with a wide grin. He then turned back to his computer.

Cindy was about to yell, but she just shook her head and smiled. _Alright, he's good._ She walked towards the exit. "See ya."

"Bye," Jimmy said as he pushed a button and Cindy was sucked out of the lab.


	5. A Friend Lost

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Well, it was Wednesday. Only nine more days remained until the dance. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen were in Jimmy's lab, discussing their progress on arranging the dance. They would have been at the Candy Bar, but it was Senior Buffet Day.

"Well, all my inventions are done. And none have blown up," Jimmy stated proudly while eyeing Cindy. "Well, except the zero gravity chamber," he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I have all the decorations bought and ready," Cindy piped in.

"I got the DJ booth from my cousin and plenty of CDs," Libby said.

"Carl and I bought a bunch of punch and freshly baked goods," Sheen declared while giving Carl a high five.

"Wait, say that again," Jimmy said with a confused look.

"What? We bought punch and baked goods. Did you want chips and dip?" Carl questioned.

"You idiots bought stuff from a bakery over a week before the dance!" Cindy shouted.

"What's your point?" Sheen said while scratching his chin.

"It'll go stale by then, guys," Jimmy said while looking at the floor and rubbing his temple.

"Oh. That's bad," Sheen thought out loud. Cindy was up and about to knock him out. "Um, it wasn't my fault. Carl loves Jimmy's mom!"

"Well, that's very disturbing, but a bit off topic," Jimmy said while trying to get a picture of Carl and his mom together out of his head.

After a few minutes of Jimmy and Libby holding Cindy back, she calmed down. "Cindy, it's ok. Carl and Sheen, just give me the food. I'm sure I have something in here that will help," said Jimmy.

"Right, cause we all know how good you are with food related inventions," Cindy said while chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked while giving her a glare.

"What about the candy that got the whole town addicted to it?" Libby asked.

"And the psychotic pizza that tried to eat us?" Sheen offered.

"What about that time I ate your spinach seeds and grew fifty feet tall?" Carl timidly stated.

"And who could forget the book gum?" Cindy said as the group nodded their heads.

"Hey, if I remember correctly that gum saved me from being your slave," Jimmy retorted. _Not that that would be much of a difference from my current situation. _"Anyway, if we're done with this nonsense I need you guys' help. I think actual moon rocks would be a nice decoration for the dance. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me to the moon and gather some."

The group looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, we'll go. Give us half an hour to get ready," Cindy said on behalf of the group.

"Fine. We'll be taking the car we won from Intergalactic Showdown since _someone _ruined my rocket," Jimmy said while looking at Cindy.

"For god's sake, I was saving your life. Besides, it was just the hyper drive," Cindy said while walking away.

Half an hour later everyone was standing in Jimmy's yard in front of the car. Libby wasn't surprised that Cindy was in her spacesuit from when they went to Mars again. Jimmy walked out of his lab eyeing a clipboard. He stopped in front of the space car and opened the door. Without taking his eyes off of his paper he motioned everyone inside and got in himself.

"Alright, this shouldn't take too long. Just a simple trip to the Moon. Ready guys?" Jimmy asked everyone.

"I'm monitoring the radar," Carl shouted.

"Air supplies are full Jimmy," Libby yelled with Sheen by her side.

"Ready to co-pilot, Jimmy," Cindy said to the boy genius right next to her.

Jimmy finally looked up from his work and took a look around. He noticed Cindy in her spacesuit right next to him. "Wow!" He was staring right at Cindy with his jaw slightly dropped.

"What is it James?" Cindy asked while fluttering her eyelashes.

Jimmy shook his head and resumed his composure. "Um, a rare bird was outside the window. Yeah, a bird," Jimmy mumbled while blushing intensely. Sheen, Carl, and Libby looked at each other and gagged.

Within an hour they were on the moon. They stepped off the ship and took a look around. "Alright, let's split up. Carl and Goddard, you go east. Sheen and Libby, you go north. Cindy and I will head west," Jimmy said while handing everyone some items. "Here are some shovels and pails as well as a flare gun. If you get in trouble or lost fire it up in the air. We'll meet back here in an hour. Everyone understand?" The group nodded. "Alright, let's move."

Cindy and Jimmy headed off in an awkward silence. "So," Jimmy began, "any guy ask you to the dance yet?"

"Nope. There's one guy I'd like to go with, but I don't know if he'll ever ask me."

Jimmy looked at her with a small grin. "Give him some credit. Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment. Maybe he's nervous that he'll destroy the fragile friendship that he shares with you."

"Well, I don't think he's that romantic. He's kind of dumb when it comes to girls." They both let out a small chuckle. They continued onward for a few minutes in complete silence.

"You know, I want to ask this girl to the dance. I guess I never really appreciated her until recently. It's just that things between me and her are finally staring to go well and I don't want to ruin that. I'm scared that she'll say no. I'm also scared that she'll say yes and that I'll mess up. I can't win." Jimmy said while sitting on a boulder.

Cindy sat down next to him. "Jimmy, trust me. The girl will say yes, and you won't mess up. I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way."

Jimmy looked up. "Cindy, would you," just at that moment a flare flew up. _Of course,_ they both thought. They ran over to where the flare came from. They saw Sheen and Libby running too. When they finally got there Jimmy was terrified by what he saw. He'd hoped that he would never have to face this monster again. His greatest adversary, the one enemy he could never beat. He and Sheen let out a gasp and realized that it already had Carl. They gulped and stepped forward, determined to get their friend back.


	6. An Unexpected Friend

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

While Jimmy and Sheen were slowly edging their way towards the menace, Cindy and Libby were staring at them like idiots.

"Um, Jimmy, isn't that just your cute baby brother?" Libby questioned.

Brobot turned his head around and saw Jimmy. "Jimmy! I knew you would come back! Let's play space tennis! Or laser tag! Play with me! Play with me! Play with me! Oooohhhhhhh, you brought your girlfriend!" At that last statement Jimmy and Cindy started blushing.

Three hours, five games of space tennis, three rounds of laser tag, and one game of extreme hide and seek later everyone was finally back on the spaceship. It was nine o'clock, and everyone was tired. Sheen, Carl, and Libby were asleep after their long day of fending off Brobot. The only reason Jimmy and Cindy were awake was because they had to drive the ship back home.

"If I put it in hyper drive we'll only miss curfew by a few minutes," Jimmy said while madly flipping switches.

"Jimmy, what were you going to ask me?" Cindy questioned while yawning.

"One sec, Cindy," Jimmy pushed a final button and changed the flying mode to auto-pilot. "Huh?"

"Before the flare went off. What were you going to ask me?" She could barely keep her eyes open; it had been such a long day.

"Well, um, I was going to ask you if, uh, you maybe wanted to, uh," Jimmy was stammering quite a bit and cleared his throat, "maybe go the dance with me?" Jimmy looked over at Cindy with hope in his eyes, but saw that she was asleep in her chair. _Figures. Man, she is beautiful. _Jimmy shook himself out of it and got a blanket from the storage unit. He threw it over her and smiled as she stopped shivering.

Jimmy was contemplating what to do with this Cindy situation when the computer started beeping. He turned his attention to the monitor and saw that he was reentering the Earth's atmosphere. He pulled the space car in for a landing. He then went around the car and woke everyone up. He took a moment to stare at Cindy before he woke her. He heard a noise behind him.

"Don't worry Jimmy. It'll happen," Libby said while walking over to his side.

"It's just so hard. Every time something ends up getting in the way. It's like," Jimmy paused and realized what he was saying. He looked to his side and saw Libby solemnly listening. He had never talked about this with anyone, not even Goddard. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about." Jimmy looked away, fighting back a tear. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang in there big brain," Libby said while giving him a playful shove. She started to walk away when she heard Jimmy call her name.

"Libby, how did it happen with you and Sheen?"

Libby turned around and thought for a second. "He told me how he felt." She turned around and walked away. For the first time, Jimmy was left with a problem that he couldn't solve.


	7. Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Well, it was Friday afternoon. One week before the Spring Fling. School would be letting out in a few minutes. Ms. Fowl was reading a book, and the class was just chatting and staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring to signal two days of freedom. Jimmy looked up from his work for a second and turned towards Cindy. She was reading a book. He cleared his throat and waited for her to look up.

"What is it Neutron? I'm busy," Cindy said quite harshly, not even lifting her head up from her book.

_Great. Why do we always have to do this? _"Cindy, remember what we were talking about a couple of days ago, on the moon?" He whispered to her.

Well, that got her attention. She sighed and closed her book. She was very tired from a long day of school, but she mustered a smile. "Yes?"

"Well, I was uh, wondering if," Jimmy started to say, but just then Nick strolled over.

"Neutron," he said coldly.

"Nick," Jimmy spat back.

"Cindy, can I talk to you for a sec? In private?" he asked, staring at Jimmy while he said that last sentence.

"Uh, sure." Cindy got up and held up a finger for Jimmy, mouthing the words _be right back_. They walked over to the window on the other side of the room. "Well, what is it Nick?"

He took a moment to flip his hair before responding. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Nick said nonchalantly.

Jimmy had been straining his ears to listen. He couldn't believe it. _Are you kidding me?_ He was about to go over there, but thought better of it. That would only make Cindy madder. He just went back to looking over his papers, trying to act like he didn't hear.

Cindy was quite taken aback; she definitely was not expecting this.

"Well?" Nick questioned, tapping his fingers on the windowsill in impatience.

Cindy thought for a moment. Six months ago she would have been a puddle, stammering to get the word yes out. Now she barely cared. _What has changed?_ She looked across the room and saw Jimmy freaking out, trying to keep his eyes on his work, but glancing towards her every few seconds. _Oh yeah, him. Well, at least now he knows how I feel whenever he's talking to Betty. _

_I definitely do not want to go to the dance with Nick; I want to go with Neutron. Then again, Jimmy hasn't asked me yet. But, it seemed like he was going to on the moon and just a minute ago. This would be a great way to make him jealous._ All of these thoughts swirled through her brain at once. She took another look over at Jimmy, then at Nick._ Well, he didn't say yes to Betty._ "Sorry Nick, there's someone else I have in mind."

Jimmy could barely hear her say no, but he did. "YES!" he shouted. Just then everyone looked at him. He paused for a second before timidly stating, "It's Friday! Woo-hoo!"

Nick was surprised, but there were dozens more girls he could ask. "Whatever. Your loss." Nick strolled off towards Brittany. _Now, back to business,_ Cindy thought She went back to her seat next to Jimmy. "What were you going to ask me, Nerdtron?" She asked in a playful tone.

With a sudden burst of confidence, he said, "Would you," _Riiiiinnnggggg!_ The bell just happened to ring at that moment.

Cindy stared at the clock, frowning. "I'm really sorry Jimmy, but I have to leave now or I'll be late for my tai-chi lesson," Cindy said while running off.

Jimmy couldn't believe his luck. He gathered his things and headed off towards his lab, not even bothering to say good-bye to Carl or Sheen.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

It was finally Thursday afternoon, the day to decorate the gym for the dance. It had been a long week. Jimmy had been pretty depressed since he failed to ask Cindy out on Friday. Life had been normal, nothing really exciting had happened. He was amazed that nobody else had asked Cindy to the dance yet. _Alright, enough feeling sorry for yourself. So you were interrupted, big deal. Just try again._

The school had been abuzz with energy today; everyone was talking about the Spring Fling tomorrow night. After the bell rang Jimmy met the guys in the gym. Everyone showed up with their stuff. Luckily for Libby, she also had another cousin in the trucking business that could transport the DJ booth.

"You know, that's also really convenient. It's weird," Libby said as she sat down, staring off into space as she pondered that thought.

Carl and Sheen started spreading balloons and moon rocks around the gym.

"Well, I've got everything I was supposed to bring to bring," Jimmy said as he started pulling things out of his hypercube.

"Neutron, I forgot to ask. Did you find a way to keep those cookies and stuff fresh?" Cindy asked as she started hanging up a banner with Libby.

"Yep, they're tucked away in my lab. I'll give them to Principal Willoughby in the morning." Jimmy paused for a second, trying to think of a way to break the ice. He'd barely talked to Cindy all week. "Those are nice banners, Cindy. You did a good job."

Cindy was a little surprised, but she was glad that they were talking again. He had been acting weird all week. "Thanks Jimmy. So what are all of those things you got there?" She pointed to all of Jimmy's inventions. _Aw geez, lecture time_.

Jimmy let a wide smile spread across his face. Finally, a chance to show off his inventions. "Well, this is a solar system projector," he said while holding up a chrome tube. "If I put it in the middle of the gym it will make the ceiling look like the night sky. And this is a zero gravity chamber," Jimmy moved a small box to the corner of the gym. He pushed a button on it and it expanded into a large room that shot up to the ceiling. It was about a quarter of the size of their classroom.

After another ten minutes of explanations Cindy finally woke up. _Oh my god, he's still talking!_ Luckily for Cindy, Sheen called Jimmy over and asked him a question about the balloon arrangements. _Finally he shuts up. Why do I like him again?_

An hour later the five friends stood back and admired their work. Now all they had to do was give the principal the food and punch in the morning. "Hey Cindy, I need to show you something over here," Jimmy took Cindy to the opposite end of the gym. _Finally, we're alone._ "Ok, look. I was wondering if," Jimmy started.

"Great job guys!" Principal Willoughby shouted as he walked into the gym.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!" Jimmy shouted. Everyone stared at him. "Um, I stubbed my toe," Jimmy said timidly.

"Anyway," Principal Willoughby continued, "nice job guys. Just make sure that you drop off the refreshments in my office before school tomorrow. This dance is going to be great!"

As the principal left the room Jimmy let out a sigh. He was about to ask Cindy to the dance, again, when Libby started talking.

"Wow, we really did a good job, guys. Let's all head over to the Candy Bar to celebrate."

"Yeah, I sure could go for some milkshakes, Twinkle Toes," Sheen said, ecstatic about the idea of more sugar.

"Sheen, you seriously have got to stop with the whole nickname thing," Libby said while burrowing her head in her hands.

They headed off to the Candy Bar and sat down at their usual booth.

"So, you still wearing that emerald dress to the dance, Cindy?" Libby questioned.

"Yep, it looks perfect on me. I also found some great earrings." Suddenly a small look of sadness spread across Cindy's face.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Libby asked.

Cindy took Libby by the arm and took her to the ladies' room. Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy just stared at each other.

"Guys, are you sure girls are worth all that trouble?" Carl asked. Jimmy and Sheen were about to say yes, but they looked at each other and thought about it for a minute.

"Well, nobody's asked me to the dance yet," Cindy said.

"Didn't Nick ask you?" Libby questioned.

"I turned him down. Besides, I didn't want to go with him anyway. I was so sure that Neu-, this guy was going to ask me to the dance, but he never did," Cindy said, mentally slapping herself for nearly letting her secret out.

"Cindy, look. Trust me. I'm sure that things will work out. So he didn't ask you to the dance, you could get him there. Besides, Jimmy's tried to ask you out, he just keeps getting interrupted," Libby said. About a second later she clapped her hands to her mouth, realizing what she had said.

"Yeah, I guess you're, wait a minute. I, I, I was not talking about Jimmy!" Cindy shouted.

Libby regained her composure and decided to have some fun with this. "Then who were you talking about?"

"I was, uh, none of your business! There's no way I'd go with Spewtron to that dance in a million years!" she said, but even she could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Cindy, trust me. It's too late for him to officially ask you to the dance. Just meet him there and hit 'em with the old Vortex charm. Things will work out fine."

As Libby was walking out of the bathroom Cindy finally realized what Libby had said. Neutron _had _been trying to ask her to the dance! Of course she was almost certain of that before, she wasn't an idiot. But now she knew for sure!


	9. Revelations

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Author's Note: You'll have to forgive me if their outfits for the dance seem weird. I'm a fourteen year-old boy, not a fashion designer. The point is they look good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big day was finally here. The Spring Fling was tonight, and everyone was excited. Carl, Sheen, Libby, Jimmy, and Cindy were in their seats, just trying to make conversation before school started.

"Wow, everyone's really excited about the dance tonight. I haven't heard anyone talk about anything else," Libby said cheerfully.

"I know. I'm even getting out of school early to get my hair done," Cindy added.

"Wait a minute; you're not wearing it in your ponytail?" Jimmy asked.

"Why yes Neutron, I'm going to my first dance with my hair in a ponytail," Cindy said quite nastily.

"Geez, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that I've never seen you without it," Jimmy said defensively.

"Don't tell me that you're wearing that stupid ice cream hairdo," Cindy said with a smirk. All of a sudden Libby grabbed a hold of her ear and yanked hard. "Ow!"

"What are you doing? Do not start a fight with him today!" Libby whispered.

"Sorry," Cindy said with a sheepish grin. "Old habits die hard."

Jimmy quickly changed the subject, not wanting to get in an argument with Cindy, today of all days. "So, is Sheen picking you up, or are you meeting him at the dance?" Jimmy asked Libby.

"You know, we haven't talked about that," Libby said while looking at Sheen. "Why don't you meet me there, Sheen? I don't want us to be late because my dad wouldn't stop interrogating you."

"Whatever you say, my queen," Sheen said. The idea of going to a dance with Libby had him more energetic than usual.

Just then the speaker clicked on and Principal Willoughby said the pledge and the announcements. "Attention fifth-graders. Remember that the dance begins at six and ends at eight. Again, formal attire is required. I think we all owe a big thank you to James Neutron and Cynthia Vortex for decorating the dance."

Jimmy and Cindy sunk into their seats. "Man, did he have to use our names? This is embarrassing," Jimmy whispered.

"I know. Now when one of your inventions blows up everyone's going to blame us," Cindy said, but in a playful tone.

Jimmy just smiled. This was the Cindy he liked.

"Jimmy! Cindy! Stop slouching!" Ms. Fowl yelled. Jimmy and Cindy shot up. "Now, I know it's Friday, and that's usually enough to distract you guys. Throw in this dance and I know I'm not going to get anything done today. If you keep quiet and don't bother any other classes, I'll allow today to be a free day." _This is great. I get paid to sit here and take a nap._

"So, anyone up for a quick trip to," Jimmy started.

"No!" his four friends yelled.

"The last thing we need is to get in trouble the day of the dance," Cindy calmly explained.

"Fine, whatever," Jimmy replied as he opened up a book.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Jimmy read his book, Libby listened to music, Sheen and Carl argued over who was better, Ultralord or Carlito the baby llama, and Cindy decided to get a head start on her book report.

After lunch an announcement came over the intercom. "Will Ms. Cynthia Vortex report to the office, you are being dismissed."

"Well, that'll be my mom. I have to go and get my hair done. See you guys later," Cindy said as she gathered her things.

"Bye," the four friends shouted as she walked out of the classroom. Jimmy could have sworn that she winked at him as she left.

It was later that afternoon, and Jimmy was getting ready for the dance. He had on his tuxedo that he wore to Jet Fusion's wedding. He tied a black bow tie on and looked at himself in the mirror. _Maybe I should change my hair_. Jimmy quickly shook that idea out of his head. Losing those pictures of Betty had been enough. He wasn't giving up his hair for Cindy.

He turned towards Goddard. "Options," he commanded. Goddard's screen flipped up and two words scrolled across it. **For what?** Jimmy remembered that he hadn't told Goddard about the whole Cindy thing. He looked towards the clock. 5:30. He had to leave, no time to explain things to Goddard. _Looks like I'm on my own_. "Never mind, boy. I gotta go." He bent down and patted his friend on the head before getting heading outside and running towards the school.

Cindy looked at herself in the mirror. _Not too bad_, she thought. She looked at the clock and realized that she had to leave. She grabbed her purse and ran to her car with her parents.

Jimmy was amazed when he walked into the gym. It looked even better with people in it. _Man, we did do a good job_. Just then he spotted Sheen, Libby, and Carl across the room. "Hey guys!" he yelled as he walked over to them. They waved as came over.

"Man, everyone seems to like the decorations. We did pretty well," Jimmy said to the three of them. They all nodded their heads in agreement, proud of their work. Jimmy looked at Libby. "Wow, you look great Libby," Jimmy told her.

Libby started to blush. "Thanks, you look pretty good too."

All of a sudden Sheen sprang into action. "Jimmy, you trying to steal my woman?" he yelled, speaking twice as fast as normal. He then turned to Libby. "Is there something you need to tell me? Because I have a right to know!"

"Um, what's wrong with Sheen? He sounds like he swallowed helium," Jimmy asked Libby.

"Well, apparently in all the excitement of the dance he forgot to take his pills," Libby said while laughing a little bit. "Come on Sheen; let's go get you some punch." Libby grabbed his arm and walked him over to the refreshment table.

Carl and Jimmy started talking when Jimmy heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys. Cool dance, huh?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy turned around and was about to say hi when he got a good luck at Cindy. He couldn't believe it. He had thought she was pretty before, but she was like a model now. She was wearing a backless emerald green dress. For the first time, he saw her hair down. It went a little past her chin and was slightly curled. She had put on a little make-up, but not too much. It just improved her natural features. She had on red high heel shoes. "Wow. Cindy, you look, you look, amazing!" he couldn't help but say as he stared at her.

Now that Jimmy had turned around Cindy got a good look at him. She had to admit, he did look pretty good in a tux. He was wearing black shoes and a black silk bowtie. Luckily, she had seen him like this before, so she didn't act as odd as Jimmy was. "Why thank you James. You don't look too bad yourself." She was blushing and giggling a little bit. He didn't usually compliment her so openly.

The two of them just kind of stood there for a moment, staring at each other in silence. "Um, I'm going to go see what Bolbi's up to," Carl said as he walked away, a little freaked out.

"Cindy! You made it!" Libby said as she walked over and gave her best friend a hug.

"Jimmy, there you are! I haven't seen you in minutes!" Sheen said as he ran over and started chattering to Jimmy like a madman.

"Uh Sheen, how many of those sugar cookies did you eat?" Jimmy asked, noticing that sheen was shaking and hopping around like crazy.

"Only two," Sheen replied. "Dozen," he mumbled under his breath.

The rest of the dance went on quietly. Jimmy hung out with Sheen and Carl; Cindy hung out with Libby and Brittany. Jimmy and Cindy kept bumping into each other because Sheen and Libby were together. They just said hi, sometimes getting into a light conversation. Both of them were nervous beyond belief. After about an hour of this Libby was getting impatient.

"Jimmy, when are you going to ask her to dance? We've only got another hour left!" Libby said as she pulled Jimmy aside.

"Why would you think I want to dance with Vortex?" Jimmy asked, putting a surprised look on his face.

Libby was really getting agitated. "Will you please stop the whole denial thing?" She shoved him towards Cindy really hard. She then walked over to the DJ booth and popped in a CD with a slow song on it. "Attention everyone. This one is for all the couples out there," She said into the microphone before she headed off to find Sheen.

"Um, hey Cindy," Jimmy said as he walked over to her. Miraculously, she was alone. He took a look around. This time he was not going to be interrupted.

"Oh, hey Jimmy. Cool dance, huh?"

"Yeah, it turned out great. You decorated it really well."

"Thanks. You're inventions worked out great. Besides, we wouldn't have any food here if it wasn't for you," Cindy told him.

They both stood there in an awkward silence, listening to the song. _It's now or never,_ Jimmy thought. "Cindy, you really do look great tonight. Would you like to dance?" Jimmy asked, braving himself for a slap or a crude remark.

Cindy was a little surprised, but a huge smile crept across her face. "Jimmy, I thought you'd never ask," she told him.

As Jimmy took her hand and led her out to the dance floor she felt that familiar tingle creep up her arm, the one that happened every time they accidentally held hands or nearly kissed. She put her head on his shoulders and swayed to the music.

As he held her hands and her waist, he felt that familiar tingle creep up him. The one that happened every time they accidentally held hands or nearly kissed. For once, he cleared his brain and didn't analyze what was going on. As she put her head on his shoulders, he took in the scent of her hair and swayed to the music. He looked down at the one thing that he loved more than science, possibly the one thing that he loved more than life itself.

People say that eleven is too young to fall in love. He knew that they were wrong, and for once he didn't have to run any experiments or solve an equation to prove it. He just had to look down at those glowing green orbs staring back at him, feel that tingle in his spine, and he knew.


End file.
